


Consentacles (but with plants!)

by darlingstars



Series: Consensual Kink [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, Eggpreg, Fanart, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, PWP without much plot, Seedpreg, Seeds, Tentacles, Vines, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstars/pseuds/darlingstars
Summary: “I-I’m ready,” he said. A mix of nervousness and excitement filling him.He was rock hard but the vines ignored his cock as the bulb’s lengthened tip came down and replaced the vines that had stretched him open.The Bulb’s vine was about as thick as two of the vines that stretched him. Eli relaxed and leaned into the vine around his chest as the elongated bulb slid deeper inside him.It bottomed out and after a pause, Eli saw the first seed descend through it’s transparent length towards his entrance.He felt his hole bulge around the seed as it pushed inside and moaned as it pressed against his prostate.The vines had stretched him well. He felt no pain as the initial seed slipped deep inside him and came to rest high in his stomach.





	Consentacles (but with plants!)

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction! :D I'm in no way a writer but I drew this piece of art and it needed a story to go with it.
> 
> Feel free to come check me out on Tumblr at sassypurplefiend.tumblr.com!

Eli knew these woods like the back of his hand. No one else came this far into the Old Forest. Rumors of monsters infesting the deeper parts waiting to attack travelers who wandered too far keeping the rest of the town close to the roads that connected them to the city.

 

For most of his childhood, Eli himself kept to the town and its outskirts like his family and friends. Until a random incident changed his view, at least for aspecific part of the forest about a mile off from the small lake he his family took him camping as a child.

 

During one of these trips when Eli was around 8 or 9, he wandered farther out than normal looking for a hiding spot from his siblings.

 

Hide and seek was one of the only games his little brother Kyle, who was only 4 at the time, could play safely at the campsite with him and their older sister Sara without their parents’ supervision.

 

Kyle wasn’t that hard to hide from, but Sara had an uncanny knack for pinpointing the exact hiding places her brothers were most likely to have chosen and rooting them out within minutes of starting her search.

 

This time, however, Eli was determined to find the best hiding spot where she would never find him.

 

After what seemed like an hour had passed and Sara still hadn’t dragged him from his hiding place, Eli began to worry. After giving her what felt like another half an hour just to make sure, he decided to head back to camp to gloat to Sara that he’d finally won one of their games.

 

He walked for what felt like miles becoming increasingly panicked at the endless expanse of trees before him. Surely the campsite couldn’t have been that far away from his hiding spot!

 

He’d just started to cry, thinking he’d surely be eaten by one of the monsters infesting the deep woods when something strong and plantlike lifted him clean off the ground. He thrashed in its tight grip yelling as loud as he could.

 

He was sure that this would be the end and he would wind up fodder of some horrible plant monster. He should have just stayed close to camp and endured Sara’s gloating after finding him in under 5 minutes. Now he’d never see her, or Kyle, or his parents again!

 

After a few minutes of panicked thrashing any sobbing in the plant beast’s hold, he gradually weakened. He was too tired to thrash anymore and resigned to his fate as being just another name in the ‘missing’ column of his mom’s daily paper.

 

Nothing happened. The plant beast hadn’t done anything. It was just holding Eli a few feet off the forest floor.

 

Eli tears finally stopped. As if the plant beast had been waiting for this signal it gently lowered Eli back to the floor though the vines—each thicker than his legs!—didn’t retreat from around his waist.

 

More snaked from a nearby tree canopy and wrapped themselves around his hands, gently tugging him towards them. To tired by his earlier panicking, Eli simply followed the gentle tugging. If the plant beast was going to eat him, it would have done it by now, he reasoned.

 

The vines unwound themselves from his waist as he continued to move forward. Before he could react to his middle suddenly being free, another pair of Vines wound themselves down from a tree a few yards ahead of the first.

 

The strange creature continued tugging him forward from tree to tree. Eventually, Eli heard a faint noise. As he was lead closer and closer to the noise, he started being able to make it out into panicked shouts—it was his parents!

 

He rushed forward, the plant letting go of his hands as he ran in the direction of the voices. He finally made it back to his family who greeted him with frantic tears and hugs… and promptly grounded him for wandering away when he was expressly told to stay within sight of the camp.

 

They ended up going home that night but dreams of winding green vines plagued Eli’s dreams for months after they’d left.

 

* * *

 

Three years later, Eli’s parents finally give in to their children’s pleading to return to their favorite campsite by the lake, but only after making them promise no more hide and seek while there.

 

That night, after the children re-familiarized themselves with the area and had swum until their fingers were pruning and their parents were calling them to eat, Eli still snuck out of the tent.

 

He’d dreamed about the vines almost every night since the incident 3 years before and needed to see them again to make sure they weren’t just figments of his imagination brought on by the stress of being lost.

 

He made his way into the forest, just past the campsite where his family slept. Large vines again descended from the canopy, taking his hands and leading him deeper into the forest.

 

Eli went eagerly this time. There’s something about surviving something that you’re convinced will kill you that makes the human mind crave that feeling again.

 

The vines lead Eli until he was standing in front of a large… green rock. At least, that’s what it looked like at first.

 

As Eli got closer, he realized what it was actually a huge mass of vines twisting over each other. The vines facing Eli unfurled revealing what looked to be a bulb in the center, bulging with large seeds.

 

Some of the vines reached towards Eli winding around his waist and lifting him off the floor. They started vibrating and twisting as the central bulb pulsed excitedly. He wasn’t sure what the creature wanted from him until he felt something slipping past the band of his pajama shorts.

 

‘NO!’ he screamed thrashing in the creature’s hold, panicking that it was going to spear him through or…something. Whatever it was, Eli was sure it wouldn’t be good.

 

To his surprise, the vine withdrew. “Can you understand me?” Eli asked. It vibrated and pulsed in front of him before taking his hand again and raising him up, higher and higher into the canopy of trees above. Other vines moved above him, holding branches out of the way to clear the way.

 

They finally broke through and Eli gasped. It was amazing! You could see the entire forest from here and so many stars! He stayed there at the top of the canopy, just taking in everything above the thick blanket of trees that normally obscured it.

 

Eventually, the vines lowered him back to the floor with as much care as it had shown when bringing him up. When he reached the ground, vines descended again from the canopy to lead him back to the campsite.

 

“I’ll come back to see you tomorrow,” Eli said as he let go of the final pair of vines. The vines pulsed again and one of them reached forward and flicked him gently on the forehead. Taking that as agreement, Eli slipped back into the tent, already looking forward to seeing above the canopy and the strange vine being again.

 

* * *

 

The family started going back to the campsite again regularly and every year Eli looked forward to the seeing his plant friend again.

 

The plant had shown him many wonderful things in the forest, always holding him safely in its vines so he wouldn’t get lost and always making sure he got back to the campsite before too long.

 

His visits had to halt when he moved out of state to College. Now that he’d finished his degree, he took a job as a keeper of the campsite, a job no one ever seemed to keep for long. Despite the minimum wage, it came with a furnished cabin on the lake and, more importantly, was close to the plant monster he’s come to consider his friend.

 

Over the years, Eli had come to realize he had some more *ahem* unconventional kinks and the feeling of the vines holding him tight every year, carrying him effortlessly to-and-fro had fueled some of his favorite fantasies.

 

Eli waited exactly one day after moving in to go visit the plant. He would have been there sooner except for needing to set up the internet and get everything sorted about his duties and the upkeep of the camp.

 

As if on cue, as he headed into the forest, vines descended excitedly to greet him. It had been over 4 years since he’d last seen his plant friend after all. In its enthusiasm to see him, instead of the usual leading him to the central mound of vines, they lifted Eli clean off the ground and drew him swiftly into the forest.

 

“Haha! I missed you too buddy,” Eli laughed. The vines rolled over each other excitedly and began vibrating happily as they carried him to the main plant.

 

* * *

 

Eli’s new position allowed him to spend much more time with the plant than he had when he came on vacation. After attending his duties to the campsite, he’d spend the rest of the day in the forest or lake, the plant keeping him safe in its vines at all times.

 

Being this close to the plant for this long gave Eli the chance to observe it for a lot longer than he had been able to during his visits as a child. He began noticing a pattern.

 

Every month, the bulb of the main bulb of the plant would swell and the vines would keep it much more secluded than usual. Then, suddenly, the bulb would be its normal size again and the vines would go back to behaving normally for another month.

 

After about six months of this repeating cycle, Eli got curious enough to ask his plant friend about it. He timed his question so that the plant would be at a point where its bulb would be fullest.

 

“Will you show me what happens to your bulb every month?”

 

The vines shudder and begin to withdraw from Eli.

 

“Wait!” he exclaimed, “I’d really like to see. Please? I promise I won’t get scared or anything.”

 

The vines halted their withdrawing. They writhed over the central bulb for a moment before slowly reaching two vines back out to Eli.

 

They wrapped around his shoulders and started vibrating softly. “does that mean yes?” Eli laughed. The vines only increased their vibrating and the rest of them slowly unfurled, hesitantly revealing the swollen bulb.

 

* * *

 

When the Vines again deposited him near his cabin, Eli caught one of them before they had the chance to retreat into the forest.

 

“Will you come get me when it’s time?” he asked.

 

The vine paused, seeming to consider him for a moment before reaching out and tapping him on the forehead.

 

“Thank you,” Eli whispered.

 

The vine vibrated against his head for a moment before pulling away and retreating back up into the canopy. Eli’s dreams that night were filled with vines wriggling over his skin and the stolen bulb, pulsing and filled to the brim with seeds.

 

Before he could climax, he was startled awake by a blunt knowing to his window. The vine was back.

 

It was time.

 

Instead of leading him through the forest, the vine simply picked Eli up once he was outside and carried him swiftly through the forest.

 

They arrived at the clearing containing the main bulb only to find it pulsing readily, the many vines around it writhing wildly.

 

As if Eli’s arrival was some sort of signal, the bulb began moving as soon as he came within site. A thin protrusion stretched out from the top and started moving into the forest, the vines, including the on still carrying Eli, moving excitedly along behind it.

 

They traveled through the forest until they reached a small hot spring not too far from where the base of the plant resided. This seemed to be the final destination as the tip of the bulb’s protrusion plunged into the water.

 

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, Eli noticed bulges traveling along its length towards the spring.

 

They’re seeds! Eli realized as the first one reached the end of the protrusion and was released into the water where it came to rest on the sandy bottom.

 

Seeds continued to travel down the bulb’s length and into the water. After a good sized pile had formed, the protrusion finally withdrew and started heading back to the main plant.

 

Most of the vines, including the one holding Eli, followed it though a few remained, guarding the seeds the bulb had just deposited.

 

They returned to the clearing where the main bulb seemed much less agitated and back to its normal size.

 

“Is that how you procreate?” Eli asked.

 

The vines vibrated contentedly.

 

“Why don’t you put them in the ground?” he asked, “they have to end up there eventually, don’t they?”

 

The vines paused for a moment before one of them grabbed his hand and set it on the cool soil, before raising it and bending his arm until Eli’s hand rested on the side of his own neck. He shivered slightly as his cold hand touched the warmth of his neck.

 

“The ground is too cold for your seeds?” he guessed.

 

The vines vibrated happily and twisted themselves more securely around him.

 

Eli considered this for a second, “Thank you for showing me,” he said, before stifling a yawn. The vines twisted around him again, vibrating before moving him back in the direction of his cabin.

 

He thanked the vines that had brought him back before returning to his bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

Over the next month, Eli was constantly plagued with dreams of vines sliding around him and inside of him. There was nothing unusual about these dreams, he’d been having them since he accepted he had a tentacle kink in college and quite enjoyed them and the amazing orgasms they produced.

 

What did confuse him was that now he was also dreaming about the vines moving aside to let a thin protrusion enter him and seeds traveling up its length to push inside of him.

 

He couldn’t help blushing violently and trying not to get hard every time the vines brought him back to their central bulb to explore.

If the plant noticed anything strange, it didn’t show it; carrying about as normal exploring the forest with him.

 

As it started growing closer to the vines *ahem* season. Eli finally brought up the courage to ask his plant friend something that had been tinting his thoughts since he’d seen the plant depositing its seeds into the hot spring almost a month ago.

 

“Hey,” he started out a bit nervously when the vines that usually came to retrieve him from his cabin had carried him to the central bulb.

 

“Remember last month when you let me watch you… lay?”

 

The vines vibrated and wound more securely around his waist.

 

“Do you think you could— I mean, um, how should I put this?”

 

The vines started pulsing around him. He decided to just get it over with and said all in a rush, “couldyoulayyourseadsinsidemeinstead?”

 

The vines stopped their vibrating and pulsing and for one terrible second Eli thought they were going to withdraw and leave him to his cabin all alone.

 

“Please,” he said in a rush, not wanting to lose his friend.

 

“I know it’s not what we usually do, but you need something warm, right and I’m pretty warm, well at least on the inside and you said the seeds need warmth and I’ve been thinking about it all month and—“ he was cut off from his babbling by a vine pressing against his forehead.

 

It just stayed there, not moving.

 

“I’m sure I want this,” he said in a calmer voice.

 

“Please?” he pleaded, gripping the end of one of the vines and leading it to the edge of his sleep shorts like it had done to him over half a decade ago.

 

The vines shuddered and then began vibrating softly again when Eli guided the vine inside his shorts and releasing it.

 

“I know you wanted this back then and I’m not a child anymore, can I at least try?”

 

The vines increased their vibrating and the one in his shorts slowly wound around to brush at his half hard cock before traveling down to probe at his entrance.

 

Eli moaned as it pressed against his entrance, his cock filling out the rest of the way and straining at the elastic of his shorts.

 

Two more vines came up to rest by the elastic at either of his hips and paused as if in question.

 

“Yes,” Eli breathed and they scooped themselves under the elastic and started to shift the shorts down over his hips and off.

 

Eli moaned again as another vine wrapped itself more confidently around his cock. Seeing that he was a willing participant, the rest of the vines swarmed over to Eli. They caressed his face and body, particularly interested in the places that drew out half aborted noises and moans from the prone man.

 

The vine at Eli’s entrance slipped inside startling a shout out of him. The vines paused in their exploration of him.

 

“It’s fine,” Eli panted, grateful that his plant friend cared enough about him to stop if he needed it.

 

“I’m good, don’t stop!”

 

The vines slowly resumed exploring him, the one in his ass sliding deeper and deeper. Another one pushed in slowly and Eli keened as it pushed the other one directly into his prostate.

 

The vines around his penis seemed surprised when it twitched at the simulation but the plant must have decided that it liked this reaction and the ones in his ass zeroed in on his prostate.

 

Eli screamed in pleasure again. He was so full already and the attack on his prostate coupled with the assault on his cock and the feeling of slippery vines sliding across his body proved to be too much for him.

 

He cried out as he came, the vines in his ass milking his prostate through his orgasm until he was twitching with the overstimulation.

 

“Enough, I can’t take any more!” he panted.

 

The vines retreated slowly but the two in his ass stayed at the edge of his hole, stretching apart slowly and almost questioningly. The other vines slithered between him and the bulb full of seeds and Eli suddenly realized what it was trying to do.

 

“Are you stretching me to get ready for the seeds?” he asked.

 

The vines rolled over themselves and started vibrating, pleased. Eli winced with overstimulation as the vines in his entrance vibrated as well. The vines at his entrance stopped vibrating and the others crowded around him sheepishly.

 

“It’s fine,” he smiled, thankful for the care it’s shown him. “It’s a good idea and as long as you don’t start vibrating again I should be fine.”

 

The vines curled contentedly around him as the central bulb started to pulse. It stretched him until it could comfortable add another tentacle, being careful to keep away from his prostate and then played with his entrance some more.

 

Eli’s cock chubbed up, responding to the stimuli but never reaching full hardness. He was content to ride the hazy cloud of pleasure the vines had sent him into.

 

He was fading in and out, on the verge of sleep when he felt the vines start to move him. He thought nothing of it until he felt the bump of wood against his shoulder.

 

Blinking blearily, he realized that the vines had brought him back to his cabin and were now gently bumping him against his front door. Eli slowly got up and thanked the vines. Grabbing one before it could fully retreat and kissing its tip.

 

The vine shuddered and rolled, clearly happy at Eli’s affection before pushing him towards the door and retreating into the forest.

 

 

They established a new pattern in the week that followed. Every day after work, the vines would carry Eli to its central hub. It would still take him on little trips around the forest but was more interested in stretching him open.

 

After his entrance could take 4 of the wiggling vines, it started moving deeper and deeper inside him.

 

He started getting used to having the wriggling appendages pushing out against his flat stomach as it stretched his insides in preparation for holding its brood.

 

It was always careful to avoid his prostate and cock aside from the occasional brush while it did this. Eli Was grateful and frustrated in turn.

 

It couldn’t always help itself from happily vibrating while stretching him and the stimulation was intense. Being held that long on the edge of orgasm was both intently arousing and torturous.

 

It always made sure that he came in the end but he was still glad when a week had past and was finally time.

 

The vines had succeeded in fitting five of themselves deep into him without pain. Judging by it’s excited vibrating and pulsing when it managed this, Eli guessed he was finally deemed ready for accepting it’s brood.

 

The vines came for him as normal that night, twisting themselves excitedly around him.

 

When Eli came in sight of the stolen central bulb he knew it was finally time.

 

It was pulsing and squirming the same way it had a month previously and the ip started extending even before Eli had completely reached it.

 

“Impatient, are we?” He laughed, patting one of the vines around his waist.

 

They eagerly vibrated and twisted themselves around his naked body. He hadn’t bothered to put on anything after he’d changed out of his work clothes and judging by the writhing of the vines that had come to get him, his plant friend approved of his decision.

 

Three vines snaked down to his loose entrance and plunged in deep. The gel-like substance they recreated when they were excited helping to ease the way.

 

He moaned as it passed over his prostate, leaning back into the vines around his waist to give the ones in his ass better access.

 

After the vines seemed satisfied that he was sufficiently loose, they gently set him down on the forest floor and spread his legs. One moved around his chest to help support him and one of the ones around his ankles lifted into the air so he was forced to lean back.

 

They paused in their movements, seemingly waiting for his signal before proceeding.

 

“I-I’m ready,” he said. A mix of nervousness and excitement filling him.

 

He was rock hard but the vines ignored his cock as the bulb’s lengthened tip came down and replaced the vines that had stretched him open.

 

The Bulb’s vine was about as thick as two of the vines that stretched him. Eli relaxed and leaned into the vine around his chest as the elongated bulb slid deeper inside him.

 

It bottomed out and after a pause, Eli saw the first seed descend through it’s transparent length towards his entrance.

 

He felt his hole bulge around the seed as it pushed inside and moaned as it pressed against his prostate.The vines had stretched him well. He felt no pain as the initial seed slipped deep inside him and came to rest high in his stomach.

 

The seeds came faster after that. One after another descended from the bulb and pushed their way inside Eli’s willing body. His stomach began to bulge out from the sheer volume of seeds filling him.

 

Eli now understood why it had ignored his cock. The stimulation to his prostate almost too much and he knew it would have been to much overstimulation if he’d cum at the beginning of this.

 

One of the vines snakes over his growing middle, rubbing it almost tenderly as the never-ending stream of seeds pushed it further and further out.

 

The pressure continued to mount but it only fueled Eli’s arousal.

 

He rode the hazy edge pleasure and pressure of being filled he grinned dopily at one vine that raised towards his mouth and let it slip inside, suckling on it lazily.

One of the vines wrapped around his cock and started jerking him in slow strokes matching the rhythm of the eggs sliding into him.

 

He moaned around the vine in his mouth as he came around the bulb inside him just as the pressure in his stomach pushed out his bellybutton from its usual innie.

 

The vine vibrated happily and continued to jerk him off. Something about the bulb inside him must be keeping him aroused he thought lazily as his cock again raises to full hardness. He didn’t feel any overstimulation, just a hazy cloud of pleasure that settled over him.

 

He lost count of how many orgasms it brought him to before it finally pulled out. As the last seed breached him, the bulb slid down to his entrance.

 

Instead of leaving him immediately, it began to pulse just inside him. It released a thick stream of liquid inside him that oozed around the eggs. Filling out his stomach to resemble a perfect smooth dome.

 

It finally pulled out of him granting him one final orgasm as his stretched out asshole tried to close behind it to keep his friend's precious eggs inside.

 

His ass continued to gape, too stretched out to close completely but it didn’t matter. The gel thing that the bulb had filled him with as it withdrew held the eggs safely inside him.

 

The vines picked him up off the floor and cradled his bloated form. They writhed and vibrated happily around him rubbing gently over his hugely bloated belly.

 

The one in his mouth didn’t withdraw and instead started to secrete a sweet liquid.

 

Eli lazily drank it down. Too tired to do anything except drift off to sleep, content and filled. safely ensconced in his plant friends many vines.

 

He wondered how long he’d have to carry the eggs for and what would happen to them after they were done gestating.

 

In his last moments of consciousness before the warmth and vibration of the vines and the overwhelming fullness of his seed stuffed belly lulled him to sleep, he couldn’t help but feel excited over the prospect of doing this again, next month.

 

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to contact me if you spot any errors! I went through it, but I always miss something. :>


End file.
